Marvel Database
Welcome to the Marvel Database Project, the world's largest Marvel Comics encyclopedia that anyone can edit. Our project contains articles and images. 670px Stanlee-kevinsmith-webslinger 673x410.jpg|Got Something to Say?|link=http://forums.marveldatabase.com|linktext=Join the conversation at the official Marvel Database Forums! CaptainAmericaSlider.jpg|Captain America|link=http://marvel.wikia.com/Captain_America:_The_First_Avenger|linktext=Wielding the shield in theaters July 22nd! Fearitselfslider.jpg|Fear Itself|link=http://marvel.wikia.com/Fear_Itself|linktext=Should you be afraid? ' Marvel Database's Twitter Feed' - Follow us! The Comics Story Marvel Comics began life as "Timely Publications" in 1939, with comic books featuring Captain America, Namor the Sub-Mariner and an early version of the Human Torch. Legendary comics writer Stan Lee was hired as an office assistant in 1939. Within two years, the 19-year-old Lee was promoted to editor of the Marvel Comics line, a post that he would keep until 1972. Everything changed in 1961, when Lee and artist Jack Kirby created The Fantastic Four -- a new style of superhero comic that focused on the characters' internal drama as well as their heroic adventures. The style was a huge success, and the Lee/Kirby team went on to create the Incredible Hulk, Iron Man, the Mighty Thor and the X-Men. The prolific Lee worked with artist Steve Ditko to create Marvel's greatest success story, Spider-Man. Stan Lee's Marvel revolution extended beyond the characters and storylines to the way in which comic books engaged the readership and built a sense of community between fans and creators. Today, Marvel's heroes are blockbuster stars on the silver screen, with Spider-Man, Iron Man, Thor, the X-Men and the Hulk becoming regular features of the summer movie season. Stan's Soapbox (see full list) plain date Blog posts type=comment default=Special:CreateBlogPage#EditPage buttonlabel=Create Your Own Soapbox or Review! hidden=yes break=no width=75 This Week's Comics Avengers Origin Vision Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg| Avenging Spider-Man Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg| Battle Scars Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg| (of 6) Black Panther The Most Dangerous Man Alive Vol 1 525 Textless.jpg| Fear Itself Vol 1 7.2 Textless.jpg| Ghost Rider Vol 7 5 Textless.jpg| John Carter Worlds of Mars Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg| (of 5) Journey into Mystery Vol 1 631 Textless.jpg| Magneto Not a Hero Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg| (of 4) New Avengers Vol 2 18 Textless.jpg| Northanger Abby Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg| (of 5) Point One Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg| Punishermax Vol 1 19 Textless.jpg| Ultimate Comics Spider-Man Vol 2 4 Textless.jpg| Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 17 Textless.jpg| Wolverine Vol 4 18 Textless.jpg| X-Men Legacy Vol 1 258 Textless.jpg| * * * (of 6) * * * * (of 5) * * (of 4) * * (of 5) * * * * * * Poll #1: Which Marvel movie slated for 2011 or future "currently" hinted movies are you most looking forward to? Thor X-Men: First Class Captain America: The First Avenger The Avengers Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance Iron Man 3 My favorite is not on this list I don't watch movies (N/A) Poll #2: We're 2 issues into the summer event, Fear Itself. How do you feel about it so far? It's awesome! I can't wait till the next issue! Ugh, I can't stand this lame story! I could take it or leave it... I'm waiting until the trade comes out What's Fear Itself? (I don't know) See previous polls __NOEDITSECTION__ es:Portada fi:Etusivu Ja:マーベル・コミック_Wiki it:Pagina principale hu:Kezdőlap nl:Hoofdpagina pt-br:Página_principal Category:Structure